


Saltier Than Crait

by INMH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, I AM SO FUCKING SALTY, I am the BITTEREST BITCH I stg, Lack of Communication, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Salt, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, This all could have been solved so fucking easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: It wasthat fucking simple, I swear to God.





	Saltier Than Crait

**Author's Note:**

> I have lost all goddamn patience with _everything_.

_“Attention, officers and crewmembers, this is Vice Admiral Holdo speaking:_

_As we cannot escape the First Order without them following us into hyperspace, we’re going as fast as we can to the planet Crait. There’s an old rebel stronghold there from the days of the Empire, we’re going there on cloaked ships so that the First Order won’t see us, and they’ll think they’ve killed us all when they shoot down this main ship. I figured you all should know, given that all of your lives are riding on this plan being successful, and I mean, I really don’t have a good reason for not telling you all._

_I mean, it's just a hunch, but I don't think you'll be telling the First Order anything since they're, you know, trying to kill us all._

_Holdo out.”_

[---]

Poe looked up at the loudspeaker from Leia’s bedside, and then turned to BB-8, Rose, and Finn. “Oh, okay. At least it’s a plan, and we know what we’re doing now.”

Rose nodded. “Yeah, right, now we don’t have to risk our lives going to Canto Bight and then sneaking onto a First Order ship for something that may end up being a complete waste of time and effort.”

“Yeah, and Rey and Luke will be able to find us on Crait because of the tracker.” Finn was satisfied with that. “I think we’re all good here.”

[---]

And lo and behold, it was _that fucking simple._

-End

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell which part of the movie frustrated me


End file.
